Deseo del dia 11
by Fernose Nav.Y
Summary: A unos 3 minutos para que den las 11:11 AM el dia 11 de Noviembre del 2011, Sam Puckett se pregunta: Que puede desear? Se cumplira su deseo? SEDDIE
1. Deseo del dia 11

**Deseo del dia 11**

**Lo se, fue ayer pero igual lo voy a subir, jijiji.**

**. . . . . .**

* * *

><p><em>11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:08 AM<em>

**Sam POV**

Faltan solo tres minutos para las 11:11, Se supone que debo pedir un deseo? No lo se, pero quiero hacerlo. La pregunta del millon: Cual sera mi deseo? Si bien, ya que es el deseo del dia 11, seguramente solo tengo 11% de probabilidades de que mi deseo se cumpla, asi que debo pedir algo sencillo.

Una bicicleta? No creo que la use mucho.

Ropa? Ya tengo montones. Melanie cree que esta engordando y ya no le queda la ropa, por lo tanto, me regalo 2 bolsotas llenas. Adolecentes vanidosas, quien las entiende?

Un celular? Tal vez, pero por ahora estoy feliz con el mio.

Otro gato? Creo que no, un gato no merece tanta tortura.

Comida? Para eso esta la cartera de mi madre… aunque no tiene mucho dinero que digamos.

Una vida normal? No existen los milagros -.-

Que iCarly sea mas famoso? Si se vuelve realidad, yo tendria mas trabajo

Un hermanito? Para empezar, quien querria embarazar a mi madre? Al parecer, mi padre.

Un ser mitologico? O mejor debo desear dejar de comer azucar antes de pensar

Azucar? Puckett, acaso no puedes dejar de pensar en eso?

Conocer a Michael Jackson? Despierta! El esta muerto

Que Jennette McCurdy no haya dado a sus fans en Ustream el numero de Ariana Grande? Nah, mejor lo dejo como esta.

Que Jennette McCurdy haga lo mismo que hizo con Ariana Grande pero con Avan Jogia? Eso seria excelente…

Que el reggaeton no exista? Tambien estaria bien

Ser hija unica? Creo que me gusta torturar a Melanie

Conocer a Lady GaGa? Eso seria maravilloso

Ser sexy? No se puede desear lo que ya tienes

O talvez… Estar con Freddie

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:11 AM_

Simplemente deseo estar con Freddie…

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:12 AM_

Yo me encontraba sentada en el aula, nadie estaba a mi lado. De pronto, senti como alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a mi derecha. Gire mi cabeza, y ahi… estaba… Freddie…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que pasa despues… eso lo deciden ustedes.<strong>


	2. Disfruto de tu compañia

**2. Deseo del dia 11**

**Gracias! No me esperaba que tuviera 8 reviews en una sola historia en tan poco tiempo. Y lo mejor es que la mayoria me pidieron que continuara el fic. Pues, para que vean que los quiero muchisisisisimo (Aja…), la voy a continuar. Si no me creen, entonces, Que hacen aqui? Leyendo la continuacion del fic, es ilogico. Bueno, basta de parloteo sin sentido y sin objetivo en especifico y sigamos con el disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece ni sus personajes… ni los productos mencionados, ni Avan Jogia **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:12 AM_

Yo me encontraba sentada en el aula, nadie estaba a mi lado. De pronto, senti como alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a mi derecha. Gire mi cabeza, y ahi… estaba… Freddie…

"Que haces aqui?" Me atrevi a preguntar.

"Yo… solo queria estar contigo" Respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Y… por que?" Dije como si no me importara, pero es obvio que me importa.

"No lo se…, fue una especie de magia la que me trajo hacia ti"

"Que tipo de magia?" Pregunte muy curiosita… si, como en las telenovelas cursis que hacen una pregunta poniendose una mano en el cachete, con mirada malevola y mostrando algo de sarcasmo.

"Que, ahora quieres ser actriz de telenovela?" WTF!

"Solo dime…"

"Enserio, ahora te crees Miley Cyrus en Hannah Montana: La pelicula"

"Freddie, tu si que sabes como arruinar un buen momento"

"Esque es la verdad, Miley dice 'Solo dime' como tres veces en toda la pelicula"

"Al grano, 'compayito'"

"Ahora trabajas en un granero?"

"NO! Te pregunte que tipo de magia fue la que te atrajo hacia mi"

"Pues… simplemente senti que deberia estar con alguien…"

"Y me elegiste a mi?"

"Es que… disfruto mucho de tu compañia" Me dijo acercandose a mi

"Yo igual…" Dije, haciendo lo mismo que el hizo

. . . . . .

**Ñaca Ñaca Ñaca… me gusta dejarlos en suspenso. Pienso que el fic durara 5 capitulos cuando mucho, pues todo va a suceder en el mismo dia y en un periodo de aproximadamente 15 minutos, gracias por leer. Alimentenme con sus reviews… tengo hambre… **


	3. Te amo

**Deseo del dia 11. Cap 3**

**Yo de nuevo, tal vez les sorprenda que actualizo rapido, lo que pasa esque no tengo nada mas que hacer.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mio**

**. . . .**

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:13 AM_

"Es que… disfruto mucho de tu compañia" Me dijo acercandose a mi

"Yo igual…" Dije, haciendo lo mismo que el hizo

"Quisieras decirme que es lo que me atrae mas de ti?" Me pregunto

"Creo que eso lo deberias responder tu"

"Yo?, creeme que ni yo se por qué…" Por razones que no entiendo, no pudo terminar su frase"

"Por qué?... Anda, concluye tu frase. Algo me dice que por primera vez en tu vida diras algo bueno"

"Yo iba a decir… que yo no se por qué me gustas tanto" WOW

"Te gusto? Desde cuándo?" Le pregunte, como si no me gustara él

"Creo que desde… Vaya! Ya perdi la cuenta!"

"Acaso estas en un restaurante?" Pregunte con una sonrisa estupida en mi cara.

"Pues… si suponemos que… "

"Sabes algo?"

"Qué?"

"Nunca seras comediante"

"Y tu sabes algo?"

"Mas que tu, si"

"Yo me referia a que… Te amo con toda el alma"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, y otra cosa que aclarar: hay mucha gente que critica los fics porque en ves de poner los dos signos de pregunta o exclamacion (al principio y al final)… diciendo como excusa que en el lenguaje en español asi se escribe, deberian investigar que tipo de teclado tiene el escritor. Yo, por ejemplo, mi teclado esta en ingles… mi laptop la compre en Estados Unidos, por lo tanto solo pongo el signo '?' y '!'… y no me digan que lo configure porque es el mismo show. Ademas, para que quieren ambos signos? Creo que con uno es bastante entendible.<strong>


	4. Yo no siento lo mismo

**Deseo del dia 11, Cap. 1**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mio.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:14 AM_

"Y tu sabes algo?" Me pregunto Freddie

"Mas que tu, si" Le respondi entre risas

"Yo me referia a que… Te amo con toda el alma"

"Esto es… increble"

"Increible porque te sorprende o Increible porque no te la esperabas"

"Um… ambas cosas son lo mismo pero… digo que es increible porque… yo NO siento lo mismo" Lol,

Freddie se puso rojo, y le salieron las de cocodrilo por los ojos

"Uh… entonces… lo siento, no debi decirlo. Estaria mejor si no hubiera hablado, estaria mejor si no estuviera contigo en este momento. Yo mejor me voy" Me dijo y despues trato de levantarse para irse del aula. Por suerte, yo lo detuve a tiempo. Jijiji

"Espera, Freddie."

"Si?"

"Como ya dije anteriormente, yo no siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mi… yo… creo que siento algo mucho mas grande" Y sus lagrimas de cocodrilo desaparecieron.


	5. Yo te amo más

**El deseo del dia 11. Cap 5.**

**Capitulo final! Cuando terminen de leer porfavor lean atentamente la nota de autor del final. Repito: lee a-ten-ta-men-te. Me harian un favor… con mi tarea :S jejeje**

**Respuesta a los reviews que no pude responder:  
>SEDDIE-015: Yo tambien, que den consejos esten bien. Y si critican que lo hagan con Cui-da-do, porque aveses suelen ser muy groseros.<strong>

**Viiviithaaadoracomida**** : Gracias por tus comentarios, pero me hubiera gustado poder responderte mas facilmente a través del PM (no lo tienes activado). Oh, y sobre tu ultimo comentario… gracias :D… aunque admito que no fue muy fácil entenderlo.**

**Beto33: ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS … **

**Jennmcfan: Jeje, todos se merecen un golpe en algunas ocasiones (ok no). :D**

**A los demas aver si les respondo por PM… si no lo hago… es porque me tuve que ir a mi casa (para que sepan me quedo de lunes a viernes con mi abuelita)**

**. . . . . . . . .. . .**

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:15 AM_

"Espera, Freddie."

"Si?"

"Como ya dije anteriormente, yo no siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mi… yo… creo que siento algo mucho mas grande" Y sus lagrimas de cocodrilo desaparecieron.

"Eso seria imposible, yo te amo mas"

"No, yo te amo mas"

"No, yo te amo mas"

"No, yo te amo mas"

"No, yo te amo mas"

"No, yo te amo mas"

"No, yo te amo mas"

"No, yo te amo mas"

"No, yo te amo mas"

"No, yo te amo mas"

"No, yo te amo mas"

"No, yo te amo mas"

"Ah!, No entiendes? Yo te amo mas!" Le grite.

"No! Tu no entiendes! Yo te amo mas!" Me respondio con el mismo tono de voz que use anteriormente.

"Tu eres el que no entiende! Nunca entiendes nada! Nunca! Yo te amo mas!"

Despues Freddie susurró:

"Oye, Carly va entrando. Espero que no nos haya escuchado"

Luego yo le respondi en un tono de voz mas fuerte que el de mi madre gritando…

"Y que? Que se entere! Tu y yo nos amamos! TU Y YO NOS AMAMOS! Pero… yo más."

"Es cierto, NOS AMAMOS!"

Jejeje, Carly puso cara de Scream. O de Ariana Grande cuando se entero de que Jennette McCurdy dio su numero en Internet.

Freddie y yo… simplemente nos amamos ;)

FIN

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! Y ahora la esperada… nota de la autora final! Saben en que necesito su ayuda? Necesito reunir mas de 100 propuestas para mejorar el pais ( y el planeta ). Me refiero a: cómo cuidar el ambiente, mejorar la economia, mejorar la salud, aumentar poblacion (sin llegar a la sobrepoblación… etc. Asi que que harian para mejorar su pais?**

**Los unicos datos que me pide son:**

**Nombre: (No tiene que ser completo… o si no me lo quieren dar yo invento uno… jijiji)**

**Edad: (Lo mismo de arriba, es decision de cada uno)**

**Y obviamente, la propuesta: (No necesita ser muy larga… pero como quieran)**

**Me la pueden dejar en un review o por PM, los que me manden la propuesta les voy a agradecer en mi perfil :D **

**De todos modos, gracias a los que mandaron. Y a los que no, gracias por leer el fic.**


	6. Saltando como qué

**Deseo del dia 11. Cap 6.**

**Segundo capitulo final! Jeje, esta historia va a tener varios capitulos finales. Asi que nunca sabran cuando acabará…. MUAHAHAHA! Y gracias a los que han colaborado con el proyecto. Hasta este momento van 38 visiones. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que cometi un pequeño error, en realidad esta cosa de trata de como te imaginas que seria tu pais en el futuro. Pero igual me han servido las propuestas :D**

**. . . . . . . . .**

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:17 AM_

"No! Tu no entiendes! Yo te amo mas!" Me respondio con el mismo tono de voz que use anteriormente.

"Tu eres el que no entiende! Nunca entiendes nada! Nunca! Yo te amo mas!"

Despues Freddie susurró:

"Oye, Carly va entrando. Espero que no nos haya escuchado"

Luego yo le respondi en un tono de voz mas fuerte que el de mi madre gritando…

"Y que? Que se entere! Tu y yo nos amamos! TU Y YO NOS AMAMOS! Pero… yo más."

"Es cierto, NOS AMAMOS!"

Jejeje, Carly puso cara de Scream. O de Ariana Grande cuando se entero de que Jennette McCurdy dio su numero en Internet.

Freddie y yo… simplemente nos amamos ;)

FIN…

O no? No.

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:29 AM_

Freddie y yo salimos ahora. Creimos que Carly se molestaria pero no. Al principio se quedo con cara de WTF pero ahora presume nuestra relacion… -.-

No estoy exagerando, se ha pasado estos escasos 12 minutos gritando por todo Ridgeway:

"Miren! Sam y Freddie salen! Son novios ahora!" Eso sin mencionar que salta como qué **(No se si ustedes entiendan esta expresion, pero conmigo significa es muy raro).**

Creanme que yo tambien lo haría pues, yo amo a Freddie y estoy feliz de que salgamos… aunque solo han sido 12 minutos, pero no quiero hacer el ridiculo como la señorita Shay. Ella no se da cuenta pero todo el mundo la veia raro… de hecho, escuche que un tipo dijo:

"Y esa loca qué?"

Espero que nos dure la relacion…

FIN… numero dos.

MUAHAHAHA!


	7. Fue solo para aparentar

**Deseo del dia 11. Cap. 7**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo para asustarlos con el capitulo final numero 3, xD.**

**No me maten, este capitulo tiene menciones creddie… lo cual me puede llevar a hacer este fic muchisisisisisimo mas largo. MUAHAHA**

**Esta es mi respuesta a los reviews anonimos:**

**SEDDIE-015: Si, muahahahaha!**

**Eva: WTF es el acronimo de las palabras en ingles: What The Fuck. Que se traduce al español como: Qué coño? O de una manera menos grosera: Qué rayos? **

**. . . . . . . . .. .**

_11 de Noviembre, 11:31_

Espero que nos dure la relacion…

Y lo que dure… que sea lo más hermoso que pudiera existir.

Lo que menos quiero en este mundo es que esto arruine mi amistad con Carly y mi 'Enemistad' con Freddie. Qué tanta probabilidad existe de que eso suceda?

Mucha.

Carly de repente se enamoró de Freddie cuando le salvó la vida. Es raro, a mi me gustó y lo unico que hizo fue llamarme Miley Cyrus, aunque la verdad me comenzo a gustar desde antes.

En fin, creo que el alboroto que la señorita Shay fue solo para aparentar, quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo que esta feliz con que Seddie haya triunfado, pero lo dudo… ella debe ser 100% Creddie. Despues de todo, ella sigue perdidamente enamorada de Freddie.

. . . . . . . . . 

**No me maten. Bien, este es el capitulo final…. De la primera parte de la historia. MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Y que sigan lloviendo las visiones :D, el tiempo limite es el martes. Ya van mas de 50. :D**


	8. Paranoia

**Deseo del dia 11. Cap. 8**

**Ok, ok. Espero no me tarde mucho en los siguientes capítulos… he estado ocupada **

**ALTER EGO: No seas mentirosa. Todo el fin de semana te la pasaste echando hueva**

**YO: Que? El domingo me la pase haciendo mi tarea**

**ALTER EGO: Si, y yendo a la ruta, comiendo comida china. Y el lunes viste películas todo el santo día. Pero nada que actualizas en FF.**

**YO: Bueno, pero hoy ya estoy actualizando. Tarde pero sin sueño**

**ALTER EGO: Sin sueño? Casi llegas tarde a la escuela, muchacha! Tomate una foto y súbela para que vean como te ves.**

**YO: Lárgate de mi vida! Eres solo un producto de mi imaginación **

**Ok, lamento eso. En que estaba? Ah, si. Voy a actualizar mas seguido. Por ahora, lean el final numero 4. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:31 AM_

Creo que el alboroto que la señorita Shay fue solo para aparentar, quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo que esta feliz con que Seddie haya triunfado, pero lo dudo… ella debe ser 100% Creddie. Despues de todo, ella sigue perdidamente enamorada de Freddie.

Tarde o temprano, va a tratar de deshacerse de mi.

O tal vez… estoy siendo paranoica. Si, debe ser eso.

No lo se… tal vez… pubertad? Cambios de humor? Posiblemente.

Como puede la gente sobrevivir a esta etapa de la vida? Mi madre me ha dicho que soy irresistible… No sean mal pensados (Suponiendo que son hombres y mujeres los que leen mis pensamientos… un momento! Leen mis pensamientos! Quien invento el Fan Fiction? Donde vive esa tal Fernanda que esta revelando mis secretos! DIGANME!), mi madre dice que soy irresistible pero porque he llegado a intentar matar al gato.

ODIO ESTA PARANOIA!

Igual, si Carly quiere separarnos a mi o a Freddie… es su problema. Y si no… pues que bueno. Asi nadie sufre.

A pesar de mi cruel etapa de paranoia… de algo estoy segura:

AMO A FREDWARD BENSON…


	9. Deseo del dia 11        El regreso

**Deseo del dia 11. Capitulo 1.5**

**Seguramente no entienden de que hablo… se acabaron los finales! Ahora reiniciare la historia pero… con el Punto de Vista de Freddie.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:08 AM_

**Freddie POV**

11 de Noviembre de 2011? No es raro que eso pase, por ejemplo el año pasado fue el 10 de Octubre de 2011, el antepasado fue el 9 de Septiembre de 2009… asi susesivamente. No entiendo porque la gente se emociona por esta fecha… o peor aun: Que crean que deben pedir un deseo a las 11:11 AM del dia de hoy. Asi que en tres minutos, personas en este mundo estaran pidiendo un deseo…

Me parece demasiado absurdo… aunque… tal vez… quizá… creo… que si me gustaria pedir uno… algo sencillo… porque tal vez tenga 11% de posibilidades de que mi deseo se me cumpla.

Que puedo desear?

Una gigante computadora? Enserio? ENSERIO?

Un helado de pistache? Para mi madre, claro.

Ser famoso? Más? Creo que ya es suficiente con que una fan loca me haya secuestrado…

Eso es! Fans locas! Ok no

Un amigo robot? Enserio… debo de evitar los insultos de Sam por un momento…

Una mascota? ENTIENDE FREDWARD! SI TIENES AMIGOS! O al menos eso creo..

Ser sexy? Eso ya se hizo posible.

Un micro-hornito? Tengo un trauma de la niñez.

Que Jennette McCurdy en vez de haber dado el numero de Ariana Grande hubiera dado el suyo? Asi podria llamarla a toda hora… que bella seria mi vida…

No es cierto… mi vida sólo seria bella si… en este preciso momento… estuviera con Sam. El problema es que… no tengo ni la menor idea de donde está.

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:11 AM_

Deseo… saber dónde está Sam.

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:11:02 AM_

Quien es esa de allá? No logro reconocerla.

-Quieres saber donde esta Sam?

Me habla a mi?

-S-si… la estoy buscando, de hecho.

-Pues, ella esta en aquella aula de allá.

-Muchas gracias.

Será cierto?

_11 de Noviembre de 2011, 11:12 AM_

Si! Ahí está ella. Creo que necesita algo de compañía…

**. . . . . . . .**

**Ñacañacañaca!**

**Adnanref: No es necesario tanto alboroto… con que lean el fic es suficiente -.-**

**Yo: Qué dice? Sabes que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso. Y quién eres tu para decirme que hacer y que no hacer?**

**Adnanref: Yo soy tu! Dah! **

**Yo: Crei que yo era yo…**

**Adnanref: Y yo tambien soy tu. Por cierto, gracias al tipo ese… el filipino**

**Yo: Chico Cj Seddie?**

**Adnanref: Si… em… como sea, la verdad jamas me han interesado los nombres de tus fans… pero bueno. En qué estaba? Ah, si! Gracias a la Chica Claude Creddie…**

**Yo: Cj Seddie! Y además es Chico!**

**Adnanref: Ay! Pues en este mundo ya no se sabe, no?**

**Yo: Estem…**

**Adnanref: Bueno, ella me puso nombre**

**Yo: El!**

**Adnanref: ESO!**

**Bueno, creo que fue mas larga esta discusion que la historia… Gracias por leer! Ya saben! Piquenle al botoncito!**


	10. Y qué pasa después?

**Y que pasa despues?**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mio :( **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Freddie POV**

Ahi estaba yo… con los ojos cerrados y abrazando la almohada… fingiendo estar dormido, yo siempre he sido un buen actor… mejor que Nathan Kress.

Estoy exageradamente feliz con lo que fue de mi vida. No podria pedir mas, ya seria demasiado. Seria… rico y millorario, quizá hasta trillonario. Y no quiero ser de esas personas que nada les parece sufiente, aunque tengan una casa de 1500 pisos y 3000 pantallas de plasma… 2 en cada piso.

En fin, no he podido dormir por el hecho de que el pequeño llora cada 5 minutos… aunque no ha llorado desde hace 40 minutos ,pero Sam ronca horrible! Anoche ella… de nuevo estoy omitiendo partes de mi vida… no soy bueno para narrar historias.

Les contaré todo desde el principio:

Era un lindo Viernes por la mañana… en el mes de Noviembre, ese dia era especial. Porque era el 11 del 11 del 11 y yo…

Ah no, esa parte ya se la saben.

Les platicare lo que sucedió después de la paranoia de Sam.

_**-Flashback-**_

_-Sam, estás bien? –Pregunté, ella se encontraba sentada debajo de su casillero con una mano en la frente._

_-Si, momentáneamente tuve un dolorcillo de cabeza… nada fuera de lo normal. –Respondio ella removiendo su mano de la frente._

_-Enserio? No tenias cara de dolor, mas bien estabas pensativa…-Le dijo Carly._

_-Shay, yo jamas dije que habia sido un terrible y horripilante dolor de cabeza. Pero sí, tienes razón, estaba algo pensativa._

_-Y… en que pensabas?_

_-La verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-La verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-La verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-La verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-La verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-Erg… de veras?_

_-De veras._

_-De veras?_

_-De veras._

_-De veras?_

_-De veras._

_-De veras?_

_-De veras._

_-De veras?_

_-De veras._

_-Estas segura?_

_-Si, Sam._

_-Segurisima?_

_-Sí._

_-Enserio?_

_-Sí._

_-Enserio?_

_-Sí._

_-Enserio?_

_-Sí._

_-Enserio?_

_-Sí._

_-Enserio?_

_-Sí._

_-Enserio?_

_-Sí._

_-Enserio?_

_-Sí._

_-Enserio?_

_-AH, QUE SI! Ya basta de tanto Wiri Wiri y dime en que pensabas._

_-La verdad… yo creia que… tu… querias… robarme a Freddie._

_-LOL! –Grite accidentalmente. Eso las puso algo molestas._

_**To be continued….**_


	11. Esto es lo que pasa despues

**Esto es lo que pasa después.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mio.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

_-Enserio?_

_-AH, QUE SI! Ya basta de tanto Wiri Wiri y dime en que pensabas._

_-La verdad… yo creia que… tu… querias… robarme a Freddie._

_-LOL! –Grite accidentalmente. Eso las puso algo molestas._

_-Lol? –Preguntó Carly._

_-Si, Lol._

_-Y qué significa eso?_

_-WTF? _

_-Y qué significa tambien eso? __**(Esta parte va dedicada a Eva y a Chico Cj Seddie)**_

_-Ugh… lol significa jajajaja. Y WTF es el acronimo de las palabras en ingles: What The Fuck._

_-Oh… y bueno… volvamos al grano. A que te referias con robarte a Freddie?_

_-Recuerdas que siempre he sido algo paranoica?_

_-Si._

_-Pues, la paranoia ha vuelto._

_-Vaya amiga! Siempre supe que tenias problemas._

_-Si, problemas mentales y emocionales, problemas en casa, problemas contigo… en ocasiones._

_-Levantate, Puckett. –Dije dandole mi mano a Sam.. Sam… Sam… Sam… Sam… podria decirlo una y otra vez, Sam… Sam… Sam…_

_-Gracias, Freduccini. Jamas crei llegar a un grado de paranoia tan extremo._

_-Woah, tan asi?_

_-Si, bueno. Y ahora?_

_-Vamos por un licuado? Yo invito!_

_-Muy bien! Platicaremos alla. Sobretodo de los celos de Sam. –Dijo Carly._

_-Yada, yada, yada. Ok, vamos._

_**. . . . . . . .**_

**Como terminara todo entre Sam y Freddie?**

**La Paranoia de Sam es verdadera? **

**Sam le rompera el brazo a T-Bo?**

**Adnanref: Les informo que no sabemos la respuesta a esas preguntas.**

**Yo: Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo. :) sigan con sus maravillosos reviews.**


	12. Falta más

_-Levantate, Puckett. –Dije dandole mi mano a Sam.. Sam… Sam… Sam… Sam… podria decirlo una y otra vez, Sam… Sam… Sam…_

_-Gracias, Freduccini. Jamas crei llegar a un grado de paranoia tan extremo._

_-Woah, tan asi?_

_-Si, bueno. Y ahora?_

_-Vamos por un licuado? Yo invito!_

_-Muy bien! Platicaremos alla. Sobretodo de los celos de Sam. –Dijo Carly._

_-Yada, yada, yada. Ok, vamos._

**-Fin del Flashback- **

Ahí, en los licuados locos, platicamos de cosas raras: Sobre el lunar de T-Bo, el cabello de Guppy, mis exnovias… y exnovios… Olvidemos eso, si? Yo jamas dije eso.

Tambien hablamos de la paranoia de Sam… pero todo lo arreglamos en 3 minutos. Quedamos en que nunca, ninguno de los tres, tendriamos celos de nosotros mismos. Despues vieneron los besos… yada yada yada… mas besos… bla bla bla… boda… bla bla bla… hija… yada yada… nadamás faltaria el divorcio… pero dudo mucho que suceda.

Asi que, diria que "colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado" pero para empezar, este no es cuento y no termina aquí. Aun faltan muchos detalles de la vida de cada uno. Nunca va a terminar… almenos que alguno sufra un accidente… no pensemos en negativo.


End file.
